What If? Scott
by HaydensGal
Summary: What would happen to Scott if there wasno Peter and no Horizon High School?


What If?  
  
Scott woke up and looked at his clock. It was 5 AM. Elaine was climbing out of the bed to head back to Martin's room.  
"I had fun Scotty. See you later." She whispered and walked out of the room. Scott buried his face in the pillow. He couldn't do this anymore. Elaine was his step-mom and his dad loved her.  
Later that morning, Scott went into the kitchen. Elaine sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee and grinned at Scott.  
"Morning Scotty." She said. Martin looked up from his newspaper.  
"Oh finally decided to climb out of bed huh champ?" His dad said cheerfully.  
"Uh yeah, I'm going to Danny's house." Scott said. He was wearing a pair of jeans and an old shirt. He sat down and put on his shoes.  
"Why don't you spend the day with us?" Elaine asked.  
"Because I don't want to." Scott said and stood up.  
"Scott don't talk to her in that tone of voice." Martin said sternly.  
"Fine whatever, I'm out." Scott walked out of the door.  
A few weeks went by. Elaine still went to Scott's room at night. Finally one night she came in and Scott looked at her.  
"No, not tonight." Scott said.  
"Scotty it's raining. I'm scared." Elaine said as she climbed into his bed and got closer to him. Scott grabbed his pillow and blanket.  
"Where are you going Scotty?" Elaine asked as she sat up.  
"To sleep on the couch." Scott said and walked to the living room. He made a bed out on the couch and went to sleep.  
The next morning when he woke up, everything was crazy. Elaine was in the bathroom and Martin was getting cold and hot rags for her.  
"What's going on?" Scott asked groggily.  
"It's Elaine, she has the 24 hour bug." Martin said. Martin opened the bathroom door. Scott saw Elaine stick her head in the toilet. He groaned and went up to his room. When he opened his door, he saw her vomit all over his bed and floor.  
"DAD WHY IS THERE PUKE IN MY ROOM?" He yelled to his dad.  
"SHE THOUGHT SHE HEARD A NOISE SO SHE... whoa honey its ok I'm here... SHE WENT TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE ALRIGHT, THEN SHE GOT SICK." Martin yelled to Scott. Scott slammed his door and walked out of the house.  
"Where are you going Scott? We need you in here." Martin asked as he held Elaine's hair back.  
"Then I guess you have a problem." Scott said. He went to the laundry room and got some clean clothes before leaving the house.  
Scott didn't go home till a few days after Elaine got sick. Everything was cleaned up and his room smelled like flowers instead of puke.  
"Scotty your home." Elaine said.  
"Where's my dad?" Scott asked.  
"You know its funny but I got the strangest craving for crawfish. I mean I hate crawfish but I just want some so bad, so being the sweetheart that he is... he went to pick some up for me." Elaine said and sat down. Scott rolled his eyes when his dad came in with 6 pounds of crawfish.  
"Oh thank you honey." Elaine kissed Martin and sat down to eat.  
The next few months were weird. Elaine kept getting sick and craving food that would take hours to find. Scott was sitting down on the couch when Elaine came home from the doctor.  
"Where's your dad Scotty?" Elaine said.  
"In the kitchen, shut up I can't hear the TV." Scott said. Martin walked out with a bowl of popcorn in his hand.   
"Oh hi honey." He said.  
"Scotty will you turn off the TV, I have something to say." Scott groaned, as he put mute of the TV. He was going to try to read their lips. Elaine walked and stood in front of the TV. Elaine started to smile.  
"Well I went to the doctor and he told me why I've been have those weird cravings and been getting so sick." Elaine said. "I'm pregnant." Martin's face lit up. He through the popcorn into the air and ran to hug her.  
Scott, on the other hand, got a little nervous. What if it's my baby? He thought to himself. Elaine and Martin went into the kitchen to talk about everything when Scott turned the TV back up. He had to get the baby out of his mind.  
"Scott, isn't this great?" Martin said. "Elaine's going to buy a book on baby names." Martin said.  
"Yeah this is uh... really great." Scott said.  
"But it's so strange because I used protection every darn time." Martin said. Scott stomach started to toss and turn.  
"Well uh dad you know those things don't always work." Scott said.  
"I know. Wow another baby." Martin got up and ran to the phone. Elaine walked into the living room with her purse. She sat down by Scott.  
"Scotty, I know you'll make a great dad for the baby." She kissed his cheek and left for the store. Scott's eyes got wide. He was going to be a dad.  



End file.
